ColdBlooded? Not
by Jenshu
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry is shivering in a tent. Perhaps Draco can help him warm up? NC-17; H/D slash; Draco Animagus Snake; beastiality warning</html>


Title: Cold-blooded? Not.  
>Author: Jenshu<br>Type: One-shot  
>Word Count: 2104<br>Rated: NC-17  
>Warnings: bestiality, slash, m-preg(ish);)<br>Disclaimer: Prompt from leo_draconis, all original Harry Potter ideas and related such goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Harry was cold. And to be perfectly honest he would have put a lot more effort into being unhappy about the fact if he were up to it – his partner certainly never left any complaint unsaid. But it was so cold that his teeth were chattering, and he couldn't make his teeth work properly to form words any longer. He was currently inside a sleeping bag in a tent in the middle of nowhere, shivering like a vibrator turned up to O for outstanding. They had been on a mission. That's what Aurors were for weren't they? Missions? But the team had been torn apart in some forest, looking for some bloody runaways when a storm had hit. Which brought Harry back to his misery in his sleeping bag in a makeshift tent he and his partner had hurriedly transfigured from a handkerchief. Wicked useful thing – magic.

"_Potter stop chattering you're making my ears bleed with annoyance." _Draco hissed from the other side of the tent. He was as far away from Harry as he could physically be.

"S-s-sh-shu-shut-"

"_Oh for heaven's sake. Yes, yes 'shut up, Malfoy.' I got the message." _

Harry tried to chuckle but it got lost somewhere on the way out of his mouth.

Draco raised his head. _"Can't you do something, Potter? You've got a wand _haven't_ you? Seeing as I can't exactly use mine."_ Draco flicked his tail upwards. "_Scales aren't so useful in wand-_handling_. That peaky bloke Riddle was right. Snakes aren't good hosts for wizards."_

Harry tried to feel for his wand in his pocket – which was a feat in itself because he couldn't feel anything at the moment. The sleeping bag was wrapped so tightly around his body that he could hardly move. After a few moments of fumbling and shivering, Harry finally grasped what he hoped was his wand. He wondered idly why he had never learned to become an Animagi. Though he supposed he might not have turned into a cold-blooded animal like a snake, which would have been useful at the moment. It was all so very Slytherin of his partner. Harry gave a little involuntary snort.

"_Sniggering at me, Potter?"_

"_Most definitely."_ Harry was surprised to find that he could hiss properly through chattering teeth.

There was a little hiss-like gasp. _"Y-you spoke!"_

"_Yes, I can speak Malfoy. It's called language. You're speaking it, I believe."_

"_I-oh do shut up. And get to the spell-working."_

Harry thought it odd that Malfoy didn't have a proper come back. He had strangely started to enjoy their little arguments over the last few years of their partnership. It added a bit of spice to life. Other than the 'Big O' in his drawer next to his bed. And the gay wizard porn ("Oh yeah, shove that wand in me.") under his bed. And the –

"_Have you forgotten how to do magic? Really I would have thought that you would have gotten the hang of it after so long. But then again, you were raised by Muggles, I suppose one can't –" _And there was Draco's snark again.

"_Are you even listening to me, Potter?" _Draco shout-hissed at Harry.

"_Yesssss…"_ Harry hissed back. He felt oddly like he did when Mrs. Weasley lectured him on the importance of eating enough, which meant too much in Mrs. Weasley's book.

"_Well then go on, it's not that hard. Wave you bloody wand and say a spell!"_

"_Uhm… Incend-"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

Harry stopped mid-spell. _"What? You've been nagging about a spell all this time. I'd like to stop my chattering teeth as well you know!"_

"_Are you _mental!_ Do you have a death wish? The whole tent would burn down!"_

Harry paused. He hadn't thought of that. He was quite preoccupied with the below freezing temperature at the moment, thank you very much. _"Alright uh – fiendfy-"_

"_NO POTTER! NO, NO, NO!"_

"_What is it _this _time?"_

"_Are you mad! Fiendfyre Potter? Have you utterly lost your mind?"_

"_Oh bloody hell – accio warmth!"_

And with that, little reptilian Draco came whizzing straight towards the one and only Harry Potter. To be fair, the only warm thing around was in fact the cold-blooded reptile – which was a sad fact in itself. But the most alarming thing was that Harry's wand was still wedged tightly between the side of his pants and the sleeping bag, and so Draco Malfoy was shoved unceremoniously under the folds of the blanket and landed smack dab on Harry's lap.

And, as any young bloke who hadn't had anyone else touching him for the longest time, and just maybe had a little crush on his partner would, Harry Potter became just a little hard. As a reflex from fright of being manhandled, the little snake wrapped itself around the growing erection unknowingly and squeezed – hard.

"_Draco-"_ Harry wheezed.

Apparently the small thing had been hollering in protest this whole time without Harry noticing.

" – _Honestly! 'Accio warmth' Why I've come up with better things in front of the Dark Lord himself, if I didn't know any better I – " _There was a pregnant pause. _"Potter… is this a wand in your pocket?"_

"_Eep!"_ Squeaked Harry, too turned on to attempt anything eloquent.

"_Hmm…."_

Suddenly, the snake began to move. It coiled around and around Harry's erect length, pulsing its muscles periodically.

"_Like that, Potter?"_ Draco gave a particularly tight squeeze and nuzzled the head through the pants.

Another 'eep.'

Draco continued to nudge around Harry's cock as it swelled under his ministrations. Experimentally, he opened his mouth around the clothed head and gave a little lick. Harry shuddered violently. And Draco didn't think it was from the cold.

"_W-what are you doing, Malfoy?"_

"_Just inspecting the goods, Potter. That's part of an Auror's job isn't it? Inspection?"_ Draco gave another lick, longer this time.

Draco's tailed curled out from around Harry's hardness and made its way to the edge of his pants, tickling at the expanse of Harry's lower abdomen and his sexy happy trail. Harry moaned. The tail rubbed along the trail of hair, back and forth, back and forth, teasing. Draco finally slipped his tail under the pants, and his pointy tip went in search of its prey. The scaly specimen rubbed and flicked its way through the little forest of hair before it reached its prize. Draco took a firm hold of the base of Harry's naked cock with his tail and flexed. Harry wasn't chattering his teeth anymore.

The touch of Harry's manhood drove Draco wild. He couldn't drag it out any longer. He launched himself from the head of Harry's cock, which he'd been licking languorously, and where he'd made a little patch of mixed snake saliva and manly precome, to reach for the zipper. Hideous inventions. He never liked them. Muggles were mental the lot of them. Draco caught the edge of the foul-tasting half-metal between his fangs and pulled – slowly.

Harry groaned loudly from above. Draco pulled the offending piece of metal down as far as it would go, before he started using his entire body to push the offending cloth away. He writhed and pushed against the base of Harry's cock, using it as leverage to push the pants down. When the horrid khaki thing was sufficiently gone, Draco turned back to his feast. It was then that he noticed that Harry must not have been wearing any underwear. Draco gave a long hiss. Harry's cock hung thick and full just before his very eyes – just millimeters away. He wished his stupid snake eyes worked better.

Draco gave a fleeting little lick to the base of Harry's cock – just to see what it tasted like without any barriers. The taste was heavenly. Like soft soap and clean laundry and a bit of musky sweat, and very distinctly male. Draco plunged head-first into his meal and began lapping at the erection furiously – anywhere, everywhere. His tongue slid over every little wrinkle, fold, vein, and ridge, eager to lap up every morsel possible. His tongue danced across the great manhood eagerly, and Draco nuzzled his head against Harry's balls in satisfaction. He worked his way up the line of the particularly large vein on the underside of Harry's cock until he reached the head again.

Draco's tail, which had been tracing around the edges of Harry's puckered hole leisurely for some time now, poked past the barrier and nestled in. Then Draco, with no other warning but a long lick soaking up Harry's precome, inserted the pointiest part of his tongue directly into the hole at the very tip of Harry's erection.

"_Fuck! Draco!" _Harry roared in surprise, his voice extremely hoarse.

With his tail, Draco began pushing further and further up Harry's arse in search of that special spot. The animagus' upper body wrapped tightly around the entirety of Harry's length (and what an impressive length it was) and began to squeeze relentlessly. All while Draco's long tongue did the most devilish things.

"_Ungh."_ Jackpot. Draco's tail had found Harry's prostrate. The tail nudged the spot experimentally, and Harry gave a low groan, almost a whine. Satisfied, Draco began stroking that same spot continuously as he continued his other ministrations. It wasn't long before Harry began panting in earnest.

"_Please, Draco…"_

"_Pleassssee what, Harry?"_

"_I want to come."_

"_As you wish, masssster."_

The combination of Draco calling him master, the sharp jab up into his prostrate, and the sudden tight squeeze to his cock had Harry arching his back upwards, and screaming in release. The white sticky liquid shot out generously and coated Draco's face in the first spurt. Draco rubbed his face against the head in ecstasy and moved his entire body closer so that every scale could be saturated in the wonderful mess. The second spurt rained down on Draco's entire body like a fountain. Draco pulled his tired tail up and rubbed it against Harry's head, particularly the anus. _Ooh, that feels good. _And the last spurt shot directly into Draco's horny little hole.

3 months later.

"Just because I let you fuck me now, doesn't mean I'll do whatever you want me to," said Draco petulantly. "If you think I'm going in _there."_ Draco said, pointing to the hole under the fence, "Then you're mental!"

"Please baby," Harry said. "We're never going to catch these guys otherwise. The ministry won't give me a warrant because its not important enough.

"And maybe they have good reason!"

"Come on, I'll make it up to you tonight. I'll make those little chocolate éclairs you like… hmm?"

"Éclairs, you say?"

"Anything you want, baby."

"With a little cum on top?"

"Just the way you like it."

The was a pause. Harry smiled into Draco's neck as he hugged him from behind, knowing his boyfriend would give in.

"Alright… but you promised!" And without further ado, Draco began to shape-shift into a little snake. Once fully transformed however, Draco's body gave a little jolt as pain shot through his entire body. Was something wrong with him?

"Draco! Are you okay? What was that?"

"_I…"_

Another painful jolt, especially around his anus. He felt like he was going to explode. Like something was going to come ripping out of him. Something was inside him, wanting to come out. Another jolt. Draco pushed. He couldn't help it, it was involuntary. Harry was saying something, but Draco was in too much pain to pay attention to what he was saying. There was another jolt. This one surprised him, and something wet and slimy came out of him. Draco winced, the last thing he wanted was for Harry to see him pushing out some weird version of snake piss, or shite, or … or … ectoplasm, or…

….

Little baby snakes?

Draco knew his eyesight wasn't that good as a snake… but. He wished he had hands to rub his eyes with. Those definitely looked like little snakes. All tiny and black with little green eyes, and _oh, _but they were adorable. Draco shifted his tired body to huddle closer to them, protect them from the wild. He was a mum! A mum…

"Draco…"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco was still in euphoric, tired, bliss.

"Did you… have sex with another snake?"

That brought Draco out of his haze. "I'd _never _cheat on you like that, Harry! Not even with a snake!" Thankfully it looked like Harry believed him.

"But then…. "

"Harry…" Draco said slowly, his mind whirling with possibilities – one of them taking root. "The last time I used my Animagus form…. was that night in the tent…."

Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Holy shit."


End file.
